Nikki Jordan Daughter of Posiedon
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Nikki Jordan is  huge fan of PJO, but when she realizes who she really is, she becomes friends with her favorite characters!
1. Nikki'sEncounter

**Nikki POV**

"MOM! WHERE'S MY PHONE?" I screamed as I was running down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen baking.

"I think it's in my purse" She said, walking over to me while stirring the batter. I ran over to the bench in our house to see mom's purse. Hi, I'm Nikki Jordan, I live in New York City, go to Goode middle and I love to read. Especially the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

"Hey! Here's my book!" I said, taking out my Son of Neptune that I thought I lost.

"Sorry honey, you just talk about that book s much I had to swipe it and read it" My mom said walking over to me. My mom loved to read as much as I do.

"Oh! It's eight a clock! Bye mom! Got to get to school!" I yelled as I grabbed my backpack, my book and my cell phone which was next to my backpack.

When I got to school, I was at least one minute late.

"Hey Martha!" I yelled to the lady who worked at the front desk. I ran to my first period class, praying that my teacher wouldn't get me in trouble. Today, on the last day of school, we get to be in our favorite class the whole day. I walked through the door of Greek literature. My favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner, is writing on the chalkboard. Mr. Brunner had a leg injury a couple of years ago, so he uses a wheelchair.

"Ah, miss Jordan, how lovely for you to join us" Mr. Brunner said, without even looking at me. I sighed. I was about to give him my late pass but he shooed it away.

"My dear, just because your one minute late doesn't mean you need a late pass, no go sit down" He said, finally turning towards me. I nodded and mumbled a thank you. I sat down next to my best friend, Anne.

"You are so lucky that you're his favorite student" She whispered as I set down my stuff.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. She rolled her eyes and flipped her golden locks. I was instantly jealous.

"Don't do that in front of me!" I said, slapping her head. She rubbed her head and pretended to pout. I rolled my eyes and felt my own hair. It was brown. Not brunet or chocolate, brown. It was boring. I tried to get highlights once, but they didn't work.

"Miss Jordan, will you and mister Davis demonstrate the kidnapping of Hercules wife and the centaur?" Mr. Brunner asked. I stood up next to Nick Davis, the cutest guy in school that wasn't dating anyone.

"Miss Jordan, you be Deianeira, mister Davis, you be Nessus. Now ACTION!" Mr. Brunner yelled. I closed my eyes and pictured the lake which she was kidnapped on.

"Wait! Who will play Hercules?" Anne asked. Mr. Brunner thought for a second.

"I will play Hercules" He said grabbing one of his model arrows.

"Now ACTION!" Mr. Brunner yelled for a second time.

"Sir Hercules, I will carry your beautiful wife across the river" Nick said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Deianeira, go with the centaur" Mr. Brunner said, in his best Hercules voice. I nodded and stepped towards Nick. He was about to scoop me up when Mr. Brunner stopped us.

"We need a lake" Mr. Brunner said, laying out a large piece of blue paper.

"Now ACTION!" Mr. Brunner yelled for a third time. Nick scooped me up in to his arms and slowly walked out to the middle of the blue paper, but then he started running.

"Hercules! Help!" I yelled in my cheesiest girly-girl voice. Mr. Brunner lifted up his bow. He pretended to shoot and Nick pretended to get shot. He fell to the ground.

"Take some of my blood, so whenever you believe Hercules doesn't love you, you can use it" Nick said, as I pretended to take some of his blood. Then the bell rang.

"All right class, have a good summer!" Mr. Brunner said as we all walked out the door.

"Miss Jordan, I want to talk to you" Mr. Brunner said, grabbing my arm. I nodded and sat down.

"Do you read the book series about Percy Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked. I nodded. Mr. Brunner sighed.

"I need to tell you something, you know the centaur, Chiron?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he's one of my favorite characters!" I replied, smiling. But Mr. Brunner looked grim.

"I am-"

"Chiron! You said you needed me?" A boy said running through the door, he looked familiar with his sea green eyes and shaggy brown hair like mine.

"Oh my gosh" I whispered, staring at him as I realized who he was. He was Percy Jackson.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry about this Ch- Mr. Brunner" Percy said.

"You're Percy Jackson, and you're Chiron!" I said, pointing to Mr. Brunner. He sighed and nodded. Mr. Bruner then stepped out of his wheelchair, but not with human legs. He was a centaur. I gasped and stumbled out of my chair.

"Wait, am I a demi-god?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"Nikki, your mom knows about what's going to happen and she wants us to protect you" Percy said.

"I'm assuming 'us' is not just you and Mr. – Chiron" I said, trying to adjust to Mr. Brunner's real name. Percy nodded just as a girl with blond hair like Anne's and gray eyes came up behind Percy.

"Is this the girl?" She asked. Percy nodded again.

"Are you Annabeth?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes, I am. I hear you are a fan of the books" She said. I smiled and nodded. She looked behind me, and her smile faded. I turned around to see a fury about to dive-bomb the window. I screamed and jumped away from the window. The fury crashed through the window, landing on her side. I looked around for a weapon. I saw Mr. Brunner's model sword.

"Let me guess, this is real, isn't it?" I asked. Chiron nodded. I grabbed the sword. I lifted it over my head and prepared to fight. The fury got to her feet and flashed a smile filled with razor sharp teeth, which were dripping with poison.

"Do all furies do that?" I asked, almost whimpering.

"No, I'm not a fury, I'm a shape shifter" She said. She then turned to a human form.

"Jessica Warfield" I spat. Jessica had been my arch enemy ever since first grade.

"Is that what her name is? I just saw her saying something behind your back… something about a slut" She said, turning back in to a fury form.

"That female dog!" I yelled, Percy and Annabeth looked confused.

"The b-word is also another term for a female dog, so I just say that instead" I explained.

"Enough! It's time for me to kill you know" the shape-shifter said. She was very fast. Faster than me. She scratched my arm with her venomous claws before I could bring the sword over my head. I screamed in agony as I dropped the blade and fell to the ground.

"Annabeth! Help her!" Percy yelled. But before Annabeth could get to me, I felt vines around my legs and I heard some beautiful music.

"GROVER!" Percy yelled as the satyr came in through the broken window. He rushed to my aid.

"Grover! You-you are one of my favorite characters from the book!" I said as he wrapped my arm in something.

"Thanks!" He said smiling. He said something else but I couldn't hear. I was falling in to the everlasting blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Daughter of Who!

**Percy POV**

"Percy, she's lost consciousness and I don't have any nectar or ambrosia; we have to get her back to camp" Grover said, once I'd defeated the shape-shifter. I don't know why such a powerful monster would attack a girl from middle school! She was only twelve… well I was twelve when a fury attacked me.

"Let's go" I said, scooping the girl in to my arms. I think her name was Nikki. Once Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Nikki and I got back to camp, everyone was ready for our new arrival.

"Whoa dude, she's hot" Connor Stoll said as his brother, Travis whistled in agreement.

"I call dibs!" Leo said, running towards the infirmary.

"Dude! She's like, twelve!" Travis said, sitting next to her bed in the infirmary as I set her down gently. I think the only girls here were Thalia and Annabeth.

"Out! She needs her _private_ girl time" Thalia said, shooing the boys out.

"You to Percy, out" Annabeth said. I groaned and walked out the door. I decided I'd go and see Blackjack.

"Hey Blackjack" I said, walking in to the Pegasus stables.

_Hey Percy! Did you hear about the new girl?_ The black horse asked, telepathically.

"I was the one who brought her in. Oh, hey Piper" I said, as she walked in.

"Hey Percy" Piper said.

_Hello, Piper; dang, she's hotter than Tartarus, why don't you ask her out?_ Blackjack asked.

"Because I'm dating Annabeth!" I whispered to Blackjack.

"C'mon, Piper, I'm gonna take Blackjack for a ride" I said, taking his reins. Piper nodded. I walked outside and hopped on Blackjack's back.

_Let's go!_ Blackjack said, flying up in to the air. We rode around in the sky for a while.'

"Blackjack, what's it like being a Pegasus?" I asked, out of the blue.

_I don't know, what's it like being a human?_ He replied.

"Touché" I said. I laughed as he landed by the Poseidon cabin.

"See you later Blackjack" I said, hopping off.

_See ya!_ Blackjack said, trotting away. I walked inside and saw Tyson, giving someone a massive bear hug.

"Tyson! What are you doing?" I asked. Tyson turned around and dropped his victim. It was the girl, Nikki.

"Greeting our new little sister!" Tyson said, his brown eye shining. I looked at Nikki. She shrugged and smiled.

"Hey bro" She said, climbing on to the top bunk.

"Hey…sis" I said. It felt uncomfortable in my mouth.

"Whatever, I'm going to read" She said, grabbing a book and opened it up.

"Which book is that?" I asked, climbing up and sitting on the end of the bed.

"It is…'Son of Neptune I'm re-reading it because my mom has 'Mark of Athena'" she said, handing it to me.

"You know, I can just tell you what happened" I said. She looked up at me with bright blue eyes.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and climbed over next to her.

"Now let me see that book, hey Tyson! Want to do some reading?" I asked Tyson, who was knocked out on his bed, snoring.

"I guess not" I said. Nikki started reading. Not even in to the fourth page, I heard an error.

"Wait, it didn't happen like _that_, it happened like this" I said. I then started explaining everything. When I finished, she was asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful.

"Goodnight Nikki" I said, giving her a little peck on the forehead like my mom did when I was younger. I sat up and her head instantly re-arranged itself on to a pillow. I smiled. I then climbed down the ladder and then climbed up my ladder and went to sleep.


	3. Anne Comes Home

**Nikki POV**

"Nikki! Time to get up!" Percy yelled. I groaned and sat up.

"But it's Saturday!" I complained. Percy rolled his eyes as I lied down.

"All right, were going to have to do it the _hard way_" Percy said, pretending to be menacing. I heard him climb up and grab my ankles. I yelped. Then he started pulling. Finally, when our faces were very close, he swung me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"PERCY JACKSON PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he carried me outside. I could tell that people were paying attention to the scene we were causing. He carried me over to the lake.

"Oh please no, they did this to me in summer camp, ANNABETH! HELP!" I screamed, hoping and praying she would hear.

"Sorry Nikki, this has probably happened by everyone" She said, finally coming in to view. I groaned. Then Percy stopped. I could feel him chuckling. I swore under my breath. Then Percy started walking some more. I looked down and saw that we were on a pier. Percy stopped again and then threw me. I screamed as I landed in the water. My head popped up and I was furious. I climbed up on to the pier and stared daggers at Percy. If looks could kill…

"Percy Jackson I hate you _so much _right now" I said, but Percy was laughing too hard to care. I then just push him in to the lake.

"Nikki!" I heard Annabeth yell from behind me.

"Hey, it's called karma" I said, turning around, smiling. But my smile faded. Because Mr. D was standing next to Annabeth. I turned around and looked for Percy.

"Percy!" I hissed. His head then popped up n the water.

"What?" He asked, smiling and dry.

"Mr. D" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the water. I turned around to face him, but only Annabeth was there.

"What the- where'd he go?" I asked the air, as I ringed out my hair.

"Let's just get you a towel" Annabeth said, taking me to her cabin. Her cabin was gray on the outside with an owl on the door. Inside, most of the cabin had desks, with maps and strategies littered on top of them, and all of the bunks shoved to one side of the wall. Annabeth took me to the bathroom and gave me a towel.

"Don't we have towels at my cabin?" I asked.

"Percy can't get wet so he gives his towels to me" She said.

"But in the books it said he can't get wet in salt water" I said, confused.

"You can't believe everything you read" Annabeth said, laughing. I shrugged and dried my hair.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some food, I'm hungry" I said, my stomach grumbling. She laughed and nodded.

"Sure, but you have to see the other cabin's first" She said. She then grabbed my hand and took me on a tour of the place. We started at cabin one. Zeus's cabin. It was very big and made of marble with marble pillars. The gigantic bronze doors were open and I could see Jason asleep and Thalia trying to pull a prank. She saw us and waved. Next we went to Hera's cabin. It was similar to Zeus's but the pillars were slimmer and a peacock was on the door. Also it was empty. Next was my cabin which I already saw. Then was Demeter's cabin, its roof was grass (real grass!) the walls were covered in fruits and I assumed the walls on the inside were the same. Ares' cabin was bright red, had a boar head on it and the roof was made of barbed wire. Next was the Athena cabin, which I already saw. Then we saw the Apollo cabin which was gold and seemed to be glowing. Next was the Artemis cabin which was all silver and had silver curtains, kind of the opposite of the Apollo cabin. Next was the Hephaestus cabin which looked like a work house from the movie _Oliver_, it had brick walls, smokestacks and lots of gears around the door. Then was Aphrodite's cabin which had a blue roof and pink walls; I remember Piper saying in that this was where supermodels came to die… I agree. Next was the Hermes cabin, which had brown paint that was peeling and looked like it had its best run the day it was built. Then was the Dionysius cabin which had grape vines covering the roof and walls. Next was the Hades cabin which looked very scary because it had no windows, it was made of solid obsidian, had Greek fire burning every day 24/7 and had a skull over the door. Next was the Iris cabin which is kind of hard to explain… I'll just say it's pretty. Then we saw the Hypnos cabin which has mud walls with a kind of hay on the roof and poppies on and around the door. We looked at all of the other cabins and then went to the mess hall. The mess hall was sort of a pavilion or just a regular cafeteria.

"Where's the grub?" I asked. Annabeth laughed.

"All you have to do is sit down and think of what you want. Then it will appear before you" She said, leading me towards a table. We sat down and I thought of what I wanted. Cup of noodles with Hansen's mandarin lime soda. I pictured it in my head and my mouth almost started watering.

"Nikki, your food is here" Annabeth said. I realize that I had closed my eyes so when I opened them, I saw a plate with a Styrofoam cup with noodles and stuff inside and a glass next to it, which I assumed was my mandarin lime soda. I took a sip and was taken aback by how god it was.

"Wow, this is way better than my schools vending machine soda" I said. Annabeth smiled. I looked at her plate and saw a Carl's Jr. Big Carl with a sprite.

"Cool" I said. Annabeth nodded as she took a bite.

"ELIZABETH! Who's the new girl?" Mr. D asked coming up from behind us.

"I'm Nikki" I said, smiling. Mr. D looked down at my food.

"I guess you're the first to order noodles in a cup" Mr. D said unhappily.

"Actually, its cup of noodles sir, they're quite good" I said taking a large portion of noodles in my mouth.

"All right Mickey, I'm going to be honest; I don't like you" He said.

"I didn't think you liked anyone here" I said, smiling. He grew angry.

"Then I don't like you more than the other half-bloods" he said. I nodded.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I know you" Mr. D said. That shocked me for sure.

"You what?" I asked.

"I know you don't know me" he said.

"Actually, I do know you, I've read all of the books" I said. He frowned.

"Okay; I know you don't know me _personally_" he said.

"That is very true… but how do you know me?" I asked.

"Because you are very special" he said. I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Come, let's take you to the oracle" Mr. D led me towards the big house where Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting on the porch. I was dumbstruck.

"Oh my gosh, hi, I'm Nikki" I said, holding out my hand to Rachel. She smiled and took it.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, nice to meet you" she said.

"You are my favorite character in the book series" I blurted out. She looked confused. Then she laughed.

"Thank you, but how many favorite's do you have?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Four, wait, no three including you" I said.

"Who are the other ones?" She asked.

"Mrs. O' Leary, Tyson and Silena Beauregard… before she died. I cried at that part" I said. She nodded.

"Fair enough" she said.

"Miss Dare, we need a prophecy" Mr. D said. Rachel turned grim and nodded. She took my hand and led me inside and up some stairs. We came to a hatch in the ceiling with a string attached to it. Rachel grabbed the string and pulled down. The hatch came open and some stairs spilled out. Rachel climbed up and I followed.

"I'm not a big fan of saying prophecies in public" Rachel admitted.

"Is it true you hit Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush?" I asked. Rachel stared at me and started laughing.

"Because when I read that, I literally had to put the book down and laugh it out" I said. She nodded.

"Yes, I did hit Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush" She said. She then sat down on a small stool and closed her eyes.

"Tell me the prophecy" I said. Rachel gasped and opened her eyes. But they weren't Rachel's green eyes. They were black.

"_The daughter of the sea shall rise_

_Befriending the children of the sun and thief_

_The lover of the dead shall claim her prize_

_The daughter of the sun shall hold the fief_"

I stared at Rachel. She closed her eyes again. But when she opened them, they were green.

"What did I say?" She asked. I repeated the prophecy.

"Let's go tell Mr. D" She said, leading back to the porch. I was replaying the prophecy over and over in my head. I was so confused.

"What happened?" He asked, jumping out of the chair. Rachel told him the prophecy.

"Nikki, it seems you have a quest to go-"

"MR. D! ANOTHER GIRL'S HERE!" A boy screamed, pointing at the top of the hill. We all ran up. Once we got there I instantly knew who it was.

"Anne!" I yelled. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"There was a bull w-w-with human legs… is that normal? Nikki where am I?" She cried. I looked outside and saw a Minotaur stomping furiously away as the dragon scared it off.

"Don't worry Anne, you're safe, just come with me and we'll ex-" I started but I interrupted by the floating symbol of Apollo floating over Anne's head. I realized that she was always good at taking care of people. She nursed me back to health when I got a very gross and serious version of the stomach flu.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Anne, you're the daughter of Apollo, the sun god" I said.

"You know I'm not good with Greek gods! Now go in to more detail!" She complained.

"You know the pretty virgin who always wears silver? You're her brother's daughter. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, it's not real" she whispered.

"Anne, it's all real" I said.

"Who's your god?" She asked.

"The water one, the one you thought was hot" I said.

"Oh" she said. I took her by the hand and led her down the hill. I showed her all of the cabin's and introduced her to everybody that I knew and then dropped her off at the Apollo cabin.

"Wait! Please don't leave me alone Nikki" She said, holding on to my hand. I sighed and stayed with her. But the Apollo cabin counselor did not approve of that.

"She has to meet everyone on her own" He said. I think his name was Will.

"She's scared and I'm the only person here she trusts" I said.

"You can't stay with her forever" He said.

"I'm not! I'm going to stay with her until she's comfortable"

"A couple of days maybe a week, who knows but imagine what it would be like to have you world plucked out from under you, your best friend telling you that you're the child of some god that you have no idea who it is and then your cabin counselor is telling the only person you trust to get out?" I said. That sure shut him up.

"One week" he said finally. I sighed and turned to Anne. She was lying on the floor, she had fainted. I sighed again and lifted her on to the bed with the help of some of the other Apollo kids.

"Night" I said to her. I then walked out of the Apollo cabin and in to mine. I climbed up the ladder and went to sleep.


	4. Camp Life

**Anne POV**

I woke up alone. I thought of everything that had happened the previous day. I got out of school, went to archery practice, was walking home when the monster attacked me. Thankfully, I had a bow and arrow on hand. I shot him in the shoulder and ran to the safest place I could find. Thankfully, my instincts led me to camp half-blood. Nikki was there. I felt safe with her. Will, my cabin counselor only gave me a week to get used to things here. But I didn't need a week. All I needed was for Nikki to introduce me to some cute guys.

"Nikki?" I asked. Everyone was gone already. I got up and changed in to jeans and a cute orange t-shirt. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Nikki? Are you in here?" I asked. No answer. I then heard shouts coming from behind me. I turned around to see this really tall girl with a muscular build walking up to me.

"Hi" I said meekly.

"Are you Nikki?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Good. Because she's going to get a major butt kicking" She said. Her gang laughed. I thought for a moment. I couldn't let this girl beat up my best friend.

"Wait, Nikki? Oh I thought you said something else. Yeah, I'm Nikki" I lied. The girl glared at me.

"Anne!" Nikki yelled from my left. I looked towards her.

"Wait, you're not Nikki?" The girl said, looking very confused.

"Clarisse, leave her alone" Nikki said. The girl, Clarisse, laughed.

"Why should I?" She asked mockingly. Nikki glared at her. I knew that glare. She used that glare for whenever she was going to do something stupid.

"Oh no" I said. Nikki then swung at Clarisse's face and struck home. She hit her eye.

"Like I said 'Oh no'" I repeated. I grabbed Nikki by the arms and tried to drag her away.

"No Anne, this is my fight" Nikki said, resisting. Clarisse balled her fist, she was about to hit Nikki, but I stepped in front of her before Clarisse could stop her hand. It connected with my nose. I didn't hear a crack but I did feel warm and gooey liquid coming from it. I realized that the power of the blow sent me to the ground.

"ANNE!" Nikki screamed as I fell. She came to my side. I looked at Clarisse who I thought would have been satisfied but instead she looked like… she regretted what she did.

"I'm all right Nikki" I said sitting up. Clarisse sat by my side and she offered me a tissue.

"Thanks" I said as I wiped my nose clean from blood.

"I'm so sorry Anne, I-I didn't mean it" Clarisse apologized.

"Its fine, I just might not be able to survive a punch any harder than that" I said, standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen" Clarisse said. I nodded and looked at Nikki.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"You're my best friend" I said.

"Okay that might be a good reason" Nikki said. We laughed.

"I'm fine, really" I said. Nikki pulled me in to a hug.

"I just don't know what would happen if I lost you. You and I are just so close" Nikki whispered. She pulled me out of the hug and took me to the mess hall for some food. I ordered some frosted flakes and orange juice. Nikki ordered the same. I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to ask for no pulp!" I said, after I tasted some pulp. I heard a poof and I took another sip of orange juice.

"That's better" I said. Then we went to the training center. Mr. Brunner was there, but instead of his wheelchair he had a man's upper body and a white with brown specks stallions back and behind.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked. He looked down at me and laughed.

"That's my mortal name. It's actually Chiron" he said. I looked at Nikki and she nodded. Chiron then gave us our schedules. I first had Archery, then Greek myths, hand to hand combat, then sword fighting.

"What do you have?" I asked. She showed me. She had sword fighting first, then archery, then hand to hand combat, and finally Greek myths.

"We only have one class together" I said, looking up at Chiron.

"I know I want you to be able to make friends on your own" Chiron said to me. I looked at Nikki and smiled.

"I guess it'll be okay" I said.

"Yeah, one class is better than none" Nikki agreed. Then we walked to our separate classes.


	5. Navis

**Nikki POV**

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! BACKHAND, FOREHAND, PARRY!" Percy drilled me as I was sword fighting a boy named Travis Stoll from Hermes. His blade flung from his hand and the tip of our sword at his neck.

"Good" Percy said as he took our swords. I took off my helmet. My hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat. We had been practicing for two hours. Non-stop sword fighting.

"Good job Nikki, I've never had a girl do that before. Plenty of boys, but never a girl" He said as he walked me back to my cabin.

"Yeah, I just think the sword isn't in your favor; what's your weapon of choice?" I asked him.

"Knife, defiantly knife" He said smiling. I looked up. I had been at camp for at least a month and a half and Travis walked me to my cabin every night.

"Oh, that's cool, I like the sword. I wonder if Percy will ever lend me Riptide" I thought aloud. Something glinted in Travis' hand. I was about to ask him what it was but he lifted up his hand and pushed me against the wall. The thing gleaming was a knife and it was on my neck.

"Yep, that's defiantly your weapon of choice" I said. Travis laughed but the knife never left my neck. Before I could ask him to move it, he kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He dropped the knife. It landed with a clang on the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Percy ask from inside the cabin. I opened my eyes and saw Percy standing there.

"Shoot, Travis, Percy's watching us" I whispered. Travis quickly backed away.

"Travis, back to your cabin _now_" Percy hissed. Travis scurried away.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"You are too young" Percy said as he walked back in to the cabin. I followed him in.

"No I'm not, I'm a half blood and a twelve year old girl and I need someone to balance out my life" I argued.

"You have me, and you will not date a thief" He said.

"Okay, he's a thief that stole my heart" I said. He looked shocked.

"Fine, just don't kiss in front of me" He said. I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"THANK YOU! I love you! You are the best brother ever!" I said.

"Yeah yeah" He muttered.

"Oh and Percy, I might've forgotten to tell you that I have to go on a quest and I've already chosen my two people to go with me. NIGHT!" I yelled, jumping in to my bed.

"WHAT? Please tell me I'm one of those people" He said.

"Nope" I whispered. Percy started yelling but I pretended I was asleep. Soon Percy quit his yelling and I finally got some real sleep.


	6. Nikki's Quest

**Nikki POV**

I woke up before Percy this morning. I got out of bed and I saw Tyson cleaning. I stood there a moment.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just can't believe that all of this is real" I said.

"Well, it's real" He said.

"You know that you, Mrs. O' Leary and Rachel are my favorite characters in the book" I said.

"Really? Then I have something to show you" he said, taking my hand in his. He took me to a part of the arena that I hadn't seen before. I saw a dark shadow in the corner. It then moved out of the shadows. I gasped. The gigantic dog stood before me.

"Mrs. O' Leary?" I whispered. She barked. It was VERY loud. I almost covered my ears. I put my hand out for her to sniff. She sniffed it for a moment then started licking me. I laughed.

"You can ride her you know" Tyson said. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Really? Because that would be so cool" I said. He nodded and lifted me on to Mrs. O' Leary's back.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as Mrs. O' Leary shook. I almost fell off.

"I got to go" Tyson said, walking out the door. I patted Mrs. O' Leary's head and hopped off her back, but I stumbled and hit the ground hard. I screamed and Mrs. O' Leary whimpered.

"I'm all right girl" I lied. I tried to comfort her but she knew I was hurt.

"Nikki? Are you in here?" Travis asked, seeing me on the floor.

"Travis!" I said as he rushed over to my side. He surveyed me.

"Your fine, you just hurt your ankle, can you walk?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. I took a step, then another.

"I'm fine" I said, but Travis stayed by my side. I walked to sword fighting with Percy.

"What happened?" Percy asked, seeing my limp.

"I jumped off Mrs. O' Leary and stumbled, but I'm fine" I said.

"All right, you two are together" Percy said, pointing to us. I nodded and grabbed a sword. But before I grabbed one, I heard a scream come from the lake. I ran over and saw a boy being pulled in to the water. I looked for Travis and realized it was him I ran to the end of the pier and jumped in the water.

"NIKKI! What are you doing?" Percy asked, following me.

"Saving my friend" I said, before diving underwater. I looked for Travis and when I finally saw him, he was being dragged down to the depths of the lake by a monster of some kind.

_Not on my watch!_ I thought. I swam over to Travis with lightning speed and grabbed his arms. I looked at Travis. He was unconscious. I then looked at the monster that was taking him. It wasn't an actual monster, it was a water spite!

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was astonished I could talk underwater.

"He was trying to take my ring so I had to take him down!" She said. I looked at her ring. It was very pretty and it had a pearl on it.

"Did he know it was yours?" I asked.

"No, I dropped it and since it floats, he tried to get it" She admitted.

"Why are you taking him then, why can't you just tell him it's yours and move on?" I asked, quite frustrated.

"This is my promise ring, so any boy who tries to take it will have to take my hand in marriage!" She said. I then got mad… VERY mad.

"Well sister, he's not taking your hand in marriage because he is _my boyfriend_ and I am a daughter Poseidon so you do _not_ want to mess with me" I said. She looked at me, petrified. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking behind me. I turned around and gasped. My father, Poseidon, was standing there, holding a pen.

"This is for you" He said with a powerful and booming voice. He handed me the pen. I clicked it and it turned in to a sword.

"_Gurgite_, that means 'whirlpool' right?" I asked. He nodded. I clicked it again to close it.

"I love you my daughter" He said before disappearing in to a whirlpool. I turned back to the water sprite. I clicked open Whirlpool.

"Boyfriend. Now" I said. She let go of his ankle and swam away. I grabbed Travis's hand and brought him back up to the surface of the water.

"Come on Travis, come on" I said, doing CPR. He then started coughing. He sat up.

"Nikki, you saved me" He said.

"And your dry" he said, looking me over. I realized that I wasn't wet at all.

"Oh god Travis, what were you doing with that water sprite's ring?" I asked.

"I saw it and I thought it would be pretty on your finger" Travis said.

"Oh god Travis, can't you be like a normal boy and get me a box of chocolates?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I looked up. It wasn't even noon and my boyfriend had almost married a water sprite.

"Let's get back to sword fighting class" I said, taking his hand and helping him up. Once we got back to the arena, everyone was still there, waiting for us. Once everyone knew we were there, they all started clapping.

"Who are we clapping for?" I asked Percy who was walking over to me.

"You" he said. I started laughing.

"You are going on a quest" Chiron said from behind me.

"Now choose who will go with you and pack your things. You leave tomorrow at noon" Chiron said walking away. He left me standing there, my mouth hanging open with shock. I was going on a quest. That's why my dad gave me whirlpool. He knew I would need it.


	7. A Ride With Blackjack

**Nikki POV**

"Anne and Travis" I said to Percy. He shook his head. We had been arguing about who I was going to take.

"No, I have to go with you to protect you" he argued. I groaned.

"Percy Jackson you've been on what, five maybe six quests with six freaking books about you and Annabeth and Grover but how many quests have I been on, none, how books have been written about me, none and you are _not_ going to steal my spotlight" I said. He glared at me then sighed.

"You'll need a shield you know" Tyson said from his bunk. We looked at him.

"Thankfully, I already made one" he said, handing me a beautiful shield with pictures of Mount Olympus and the gods on it.

"Oh, Tyson this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, Anne and Travis" Percy muttered. I jumped up and down and hugged Percy. After I smothered him with sisterly love, I ran to the Apollo cabin.

"Where's Anne?" I asked. Will pointed to the stables. I said a quick "Thank you" and ran for the stables.

"Anne!" I yelled when I saw her grooming one of the Pegasus.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" She asked.

"We're going on a quest" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she grabbed my hands and we started screaming and jumping up and down like we used to do when we were younger.

_God! Will you guys be quiet?_ Someone said inside my head. I remembered that Percy could talk to the horses in his head because Poseidon created them. I turned to a majestic black horse.

"Are you Blackjack?" I asked him.

_Yes and are you Percy's new little sister?_ He asked. I nodded. Blackjack neighed and bowed.

_Hop on sister!_ He said after I hesitated for a moment.

"Can Anne come?" I asked him.

"Can I come to what? Why are you talking to a Pegasus?" She asked.

"The children of Poseidon can speak to horses, since he created them out of sea foam.

"But that's a Pegasus" Anne protested.

_Tomato potato, hop on_ Blackjack said in my mind, to Anne.

"Just get on" I said to her. She shrugged and hopped on behind me.

_Where to?_ Blackjack asked.

"The Hermes cabin!" I said, holding on to his neck while Anne was holding on to me. Blackjack trotted out of the stables, and then flew in to the air like a bullet. Anne and I screamed because it was fun and terrifying… like California Screaming from California Adventure. Once e got to the Hermes cabin, Travis was waiting for me outside.

"Thanks Blackjack" I said, patting his snout.

_Anytime, call me if you need me!_ He said, trotting away.

"Are e ready for a quest?" Travis asked. I nodded and looked at Anne. She nodded as well.

"I'll go grab my stuff" Travis said.

"Me too, I'll be right back" I said to Anne. I ran to my cabin which was four cabins away. I ran inside and grabbed my backpack. I also grabbed whirlpool off of my bed. After I said a quick goodbye to Percy and Tyson, I ran back to the Hermes cabin, where Travis was waiting.

"Where's Anne?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I think she's going to grab her stuff" He said. I turned around and saw her jogging out of her cabin.

"Here she comes" I said to Travis.

"Let's go" Anne said, her backpack on one shoulder and her bow on the other. Once we got to the top of Half Blood hill, it was eleven thirty. Chiron and Mr. D were waiting for us.

"All right, I bestow on you the best of luck, blah blah blah, and all that other stuff" Mr. D said.

"Thank you Dionysius, for that wonderfully motivating speech" I said, sarcastically. Mr. D growled.

"Nikki, Anne, I may have only known you for a few days but, I think you shall complete your quest successfully. Travis, even though you are a pick-pocket and a prankster, I think you shall survive with little injury on this quest" Chiron said.

"Thank you master Chiron" I said. I looked at Anne and then at Travis.

"Let's go" I said, as we walked through the magical barrier of Camp Half Blood to start our quest.


	8. The Quests Beggining

**Nikki POV**

"Wow, outside the magical barriers, I never thought it would be so…" Travis said.

"Boring" I finished for him. Once we stepped outside, Chiron instructed us to go to the taxi cab that was waiting for us at the bottom of the hill.

"Hi Argus" Travis said. We hopped in to the back of the cab. In front was a blonde man with eyes… everywhere.

"Um, Chiron told me to tell you to take us to Times Square" Travis said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I wrote down the prophecy so we can keep track of everything" Travis said. I took the paper. The first and second line was scribbled off.

"Why's the first and second line crossed off?" I asked Travis.

"Well, I assume that since you came to camp half blood and your dad claimed you, I think that's what is meant by 'the daughter of the sea shall rise' your dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and you're his daughter. The second line means that you've befriended me and Anne, since Hermes is the god of thieves and Apollo is the god of the sun" Travis explained.

"You know I lost you at 'claimed'" Anne said. I laughed. Argus started the car and drove. We rode in silence. Once we got to Times Square, Travis thanked Argus as he drove away.

"Okay, what do we do now?" I asked Travis. He shrugged.

"Let's look at the prophecy" Anne said, taking the piece of paper from my hand.

"'The lover of the dead shall claim her prize' what does that mean?" Anne asked. Travis shrugged, but I knew.

"Hades is the god of the dead right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"His wife is Persephone, so she's the lover of the dead… but what does 'claim her prize' mean?" I asked aloud.

"Um, is it just me but does that lady look _really_ tall?" Anne asked, pointing at a woman that was well over ten feet tall.

"Oh no" I said, as she saw us.

"Ooh, demi-gods. That'll make a nice snack" She said.

"RUN!" I yelled as I made a beeline for the Marriott Marquis. The lady giant chased after us.

"INSIDE! NOW!" I yelled as we made it to the front doors. Travis was first, Anne went second, but I never made it.

"NIKKI!" Travis and Anne screamed as the giant carried me away, screaming. Soon, my head hit a rock and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Travis's Plan

**Anne POV**

"NIKKI!"Travis and I screamed as the lady giant dragged Nikki away. I tried to run out the door to go save her, but Travis stopped me.

"What are you doing? We have to go get Nikki!" I said to him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"We have make a plan before we can go save her" Travis said, pulling me hard.

"Okay, what's your plan, then?" I asked. Travis thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"C'mon, I'll tell you" Travis said, dragging me out of the lobby to tell me his psychotic plan.


	10. Misty and The Giant

**Nikki POV**

I woke up on a cold, wet floor. I shivered and pulled my knees up to my chest. I groaned as a sharp pain hit my chest as I brought my knees up. I tried to sit up but a heavy and strong object knocked me to the ground. I cried out in pain. I realized my eyes were still closed. I opened them and saw all of the scratches and bruises all over my body. I looked up and saw the giant standing over me.

"I wait for your friends" She said. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"NO! YOU STAY AWAKE!" She yelled. I opened my eyes before she was about to smash her hand down again. I rolled out of the way, ignoring the intense pain in my gut and pretty much everywhere on my body. I reached in my pocket and pulled out Whirlpool. I clicked the end, causing it to turn into a sword. She staggered in fear for a split second, and then she frowned in concentration.

"You stronger than thought" She said. I smiled.

"Just take me back to my friends and I won't hurt you" I said. The giant laughed.

"You won't hurt me" She said. I was confused. Then she took a step to the left and I saw Travis and Anne hanging upside down over a pot.

"THIS IS YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN?" Anne yelled at Travis.

"Well at least she's here and safe" Travis said.

"WELL WE'RE NOT!" Anne yelled. I just stared in shock. I barely heard my sword clang as it fell from my hand. I looked into Travis's eyes. At first there was humility, and then there was fear.

"NIKKI! MOVE!" He yelled. I turned around and saw that the lady giant, Laistrygonian giant I believe, was bringing down her fist. I knew there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. I fell to my knees, brought my hands over my face and closed my eyes, prepared for this lady giant to end my life. But the pain never hit. I opened my eyes and saw Anne, upright, with a bow and arrow in her hand. I looked at the giant and saw a small arrow in between her forehead. I could only see the end of the arrow. The lady giant looked down at me then her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She then fell backwards with a loud "thump".

"Anne, you just saved my life" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did" she said, looking as shocked as I felt.

"Um, hello, a little help please?" Travis said. I looked at him; he was still hanging over the pot. Anne and I laughed. I walked over to him and untied the ropes that bounded him.

"How did you get out?" He asked after his feet were firmly on the ground.

"I-I don't know, I just knew I had to help Nikki and I kept thinking it over and over until it actually happened.

"Well, I'm not dead, Travis is on the ground and we're all safe. So I don't really care" I said. Anne and Travis laughed. But all of a sudden, we heard a roar.

"What was that" Anne asked, fearfully.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound happy" I said, backing away from the sound.

"It's coming from over here! C'mon" Travis yelled, pointing towards an empty cavern to our left.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically as I followed Travis in to the pitch-black cavern.

"Come on! Why does all the scary stuff happen in the dark" Anne complained. I held my hand up in front of my face. I couldn't see it.

"Guys, I can't even see my hand which is, like, a foot away from my face" I yelled. But I heard nothing.

"Guys? Where did you go?" I yelled to no one. Then I heard laughter.

"Nikki! Come over here!" Travis yelled. I then saw a light. I ran towards it and saw Travis and Anne.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I guess we ran ahead of you" Anne said, confused.

"Whatever. But where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the fire on the floor.

"Watch" Travis said. I waited a moment until the fire died out. Then I heard the roar again. But this time, it came with flames.

"Whoa!" I said, jumping back from the tendrils of fire.

"It's a dragon" Anne said, smiling. But something was wrong with the dragon.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" I asked in a cooing voice as I walked over to the dragon. I then heard a sort of slurp sound and felt licking on my ankles. I looked down and saw a small little dog.

"Awe, I think he likes me" I said, scooping the little Jack Russell Terrier into my arms. The dog barked and licked my face.

"Does he have a name?" Travis asked. I shook my head.

"I think we should keep him" Anne said. I nodded my head in agreement. The fire died down again. The dog howled and spit flames out of his mouth, causing the room to light up even brighter than before.

"Okay, that's not normal" I said, looking at Anne and Travis's shocked faces. The dog barked again and continued licking my face.

"I think he could be used for protection" I said, agreeing with Anne.

"Wait, didn't a shape-shifter try to kill you?" Travis asked. I nodded. Anne shrugged.

"Well, if he's evil, we die, if he's good, we live. I'm fine with that" Anne said. I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Travis, I think he likes you" I said. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we can keep him" Travis said unhappily. I smiled and looked at the little puppy.

"I think I'll call you… wait, it's a girl!" I said, looking at her.

"Oh well, I call you Misty" I continued. Anne nodded and smiled. Travis rolled his eyes and walked away. We now have a dog/dragon thing.


	11. Minnesota

**Nikki POV**

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Let's check the prophecy" Travis said, pulling out the piece of paper. I looked at the next line.

"'The lover of the dead shall claim her prize' again with Persephone's prize. What the heck is it?" Anne yelled in frustration. I took the note from Travis.

"Maybe it's not a what, but a who" I said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe, she has a demi-god child" Travis said, thinking aloud. Anne looked at me.

"You remember Henry Pankaj?" Anne asked.

"Henry? Yeah, you had a crush on him for the _longest_ time" I said. Anne frowned.

"He was cute, but remember why I stopped liking him?" Anne said.

"Because he liked dead things and plants… oh my gosh, Anne you are a genius" I said, realizing what she meant.

"He's the demi-god child of Persephone" Travis said.

"Let's go get him" I said, prepared to walk outside. But Misty barked.

"First, we need to know where we are" Anne said, pulling out her iphone. When she looked at it, she shook her head.

"We're not in New York anymore" she said, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Where are we then?" Travis asked. Anne sighed.

"We are in Minnesota" she said. Travis and I were shocked.

"B-b-but how did we get in Minnesota?" Travis asked the air. Misty barked again and turned in to a dragon… with wings.

"She wants us to ride her to New York" I said, coming to a conclusion. I hopped on her back, then Travis then Anne.

"Let's go!" I said, directing it towards Misty. But she didn't budge.

"I think she has a code-word" Anne said. I thought for a moment, and then it hit me.

"FIRE!" I yelled and Misty sped like a bullet through the air, faster than any Pegasus could. Anne, Travis and I screamed our heads off. We were flying all the way from Minnesota to New York.


	12. Henry

**Hi everybody! It's me! Dglvr8600! I just wanted to thank everyone that commented and subscribed or added me to the author/story alert. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters. BUT I DO OWN NIKKI, ANNE, MISTY AND HENRY!  
**_

**Henry POV**

I was walking around my garden before any of this crazy stuff happened. I was tending to my rose bush, thinking about why I can make them wilt and die once I walk away. I knew I was a child of Persephone, but only because my dad told me her name was Persephone and not the Queen of the Underworld. He told me that when I was six. He died three days later. Everyone said he died of a heart attack, but I saw him die. We were walking through his garden, when suddenly, the ground split and a man with black hair and a black eye was standing before us.

"Give me the boy or die" he said. My father stepped in front of me.

"You'll never get him. Even if I did surrender, Hestia put a protection spell on him, from the orders of your wife" my father said. The man with black hair looked angry. He looked at me.

"Do you want your daddy to die little boy?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"See, he'll die for you too" The man said, turning back to my father.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, stepping in front of my father. The man looked stunned that a six year old boy would stand up to him.

"Too late little boy, your fathers dead" was all he said. He then sunk back into the ground. I turned around and saw my father… dead on the floor. No blood, no heart attack, just dead. From then on, I never spoke of my mother or father. I lived in my house alone.

"HENRY!" A voice called from downstairs. It was a girl's voice. She sounded scared. I ran out of my greenhouse, ignoring the wilting of the rosebush and saw the girl of my dreams… with Anne and another boy.

"HENRY!" Anne screamed. I ran downstairs to greet them.

"Henry, we have to get you out of here" Nikki said. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"This place is crawling with monsters! How come you can't see them?" Anne asked. I looked around, seeing hundreds of beasts and monsters.

"I see them, but I always stay in the greenhouse" I said, walking towards the greenhouse. Anne, Nikki and the boy followed.

"This is my home" I said, calmly. Anne, Nikki and the boy walked inside. I saw a monster head for the door, but it seemed to bounce off.

"What the- How'd that happen?" The boy asked.

"He obviously has a spell on the greenhouse, duh" Anne said.

"Shut up Anne"

"You shut up" Anne said, punching him in the arm. They broke out into an argument.

"ANNE! TRAVIS!" Nikki yelled. They stopped fighting immediately.

"Do they do that a lot?" I asked Nikki in a hushed tone.

"I guess. Henry, we need your help" Nikki said, cutting to the chase.

"With what?" I asked. She sighed and shooed Travis and Anne into another room in the greenhouse.

"Henry, you remember Persephone from all of the Greek myths we read about in Mr. Brunner's class?" She asked. I nodded.

"You're her son" she said. I was shocked. How could I be the son of a fictional character? She's a myth! How is it possible?

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked her. She smiled and closed her eyes. I heard water. I turned around and saw waves in my glass of water. I gasped.

"Poseidon? So Percy's your brother?" I asked. She nodded.

"I remember you and I were the only ones in class who read the series" she said.

"Um, Nikki, we got a problem" The boy, Travis, said from the other room. Nikki and I ran inside and saw that the magical barrier had broken and monsters were pouring in.

"Do you have ADHD?" Nikki asked me. I was confused.

"Why now?" I yelled.

"Just tell me!" She yelled.

"YES! I have ADHD" I said, giving in.

"Good" She said, pulling a pen from her pocket. She clicked the end and it turned into a sword.

"Whoa!" I said, jumping back from the blade.

"GRAB A WEAPON!" The boy screamed, pulling out a dagger. I looked at Anne and saw that she had a bow and arrow. Daughter of Apollo. Cool. I looked around and found nothing. Then it hit me. I was the son of Persephone who was the wife of Hades, so I had to have some kind of credit there. I closed my eyes and concentrated. In my mind I pictured all of the plants attacking the monsters and protecting Anne, Nikki and Travis… a little bit less for Travis. I soon heard screams from the monsters. Opened my eyes and saw the monsters being attacked and the wall surrounding Anne, Nikki and Travis was serving its purpose.

"Henry! Are you doing this?" Nikki yelled through the vines.

"Yeah! It's freaking awesome!" I said. Once all of the monsters were dead or captured, I let Nikki, Anne and Travis out.

"That was awesome man!" Travis said, holding his hand out for a high-five. I glared at him and turned towards Nikki.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, we have to get you to LA" she said, walking outside of the greenhouse. I shrugged and followed. Once we were outside of my front door, I saw our means of transportation.

"It's a dog!" I said, seeing the small puppy. Nikki looked at me with a devilish grin.

"Misty! We have to get to LA, now" She said to the dog. Misty barked and transformed into a dragon.

"What the-" was all I could get out before the dragon roared.

"All right! Hop on" Nikki said, jumping on its back. Travis got on after her, then Anne, and finally, me.

"Misty! FIRE!" Nikki screamed as the dragon zoomed into the air faster than light. Nikki, Travis, Anne and I screamed as loud as we could.

"WOO-HOO!" Nikki screamed, her hair flowing through the wind. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	13. Nikki's Reunion

**Nikki POV**

"Henry? HENRY!" I yelled as Henry blacked out. I made Misty land to check on him. But he woke up before I could give the command.

"Are we there yet?" He yelled. I laughed and shook my head. I heard him groan. I laughed again, with Anne joining in. All of a sudden I felt a chill. I shivered and Travis wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt warm instantly. Then hot, I knew it wasn't Travis. I pulled back.

"What's wrong? Was it too soon?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was burning up.

"Hot" was all I could say before my tongue dried up.

"Nikki? Are you all right?" Travis asked, sounding a little worried. I shook my head again, but this time, it caused a major headache. I put my hand to my head and felt even dizzier. The world was spinning so fast, too fast.

"NIKKI!" Travis screamed. I could feel the sweat dripping on my body. Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"I'm fine" I said. I was stunned and so was everyone else.

"What just happened?" Henry asked. I shook my head, looking at Travis.

"At first I was cold, the Travis warmed me up, then I got hotter and hotter until it just… evaporated, I guess" I said.

"We're here" Anne said. I looked down and saw the city of LA below us. I saw an empty patch of land and decided to land there.

"Muggle" Henry warned.

"Muggle? Really? You're copying Harry Potter?" Travis said. Henry shrugged.

"Both of you shut up" I said. They hushed instantly. I looked at the little girl who was walking outside. I landed the dragon on the ground, out of view from the little girl. She looked about four.

"Daddy said he'd be home by four. I wonder where he is" she said, looking up at the sky. All of a sudden, the ground split in two and Hades came up.

"Sorry I'm late honey" He said to the little girl. She looked mad.

"You said you'd be home by four! It's six thirty!" She said, stomping her foot, starting a small earthquake.

"Now Tess, you don't have to be mad. There was an incident with Cerberus" He said, looking at his down into the palm of his hand. It was a chew toy, or at least it _was_ a chew toy.

"Already? I got that for him yesterday!" She complained. Anne sneezed. Hades and Tess went quiet.

"Intruders" Tess said, with an evil look in her eye.

"I know. I can feel them in the earth. I know who they are" Hades said.

"Anne Wilson! Travis Stoll! Henry Pankaj! Nikki Jordan" Hades said. He turned soft when he said my name, then as hard as stone.

"We know your there, so don't bother trying to hide" Tess said. I sighed and stood up.

"What do you want?" Hades asked me.

"We need to see your wife" I said. Hades almost gasped, but didn't.

"Why do you need my mother?" Tess asked.

"Because she is part of a prophecy that we need to fulfill" Anne said.

"Ah, daughter of Apollo. How nice to see you. Your father is my nephew" he said, smiling. He walked over to us.

"Nikki, am I related to him?" Anne asked me. I nodded.

"You're my second cousin" I said to her.

"Yes, she is and I'm your great uncle" Hades said to Anne. He turned to Travis.

"Son of Hermes. How delightful" Hades said to him.

"Hello great uncle" Travis said, not looking at him. Hades then turned to Henry.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Hades said to Henry.

"No one is dying today Hades" I said to him. He turned to me.

"Ah. Nikki Jordan. Daughter of Poseidon. My favorite demi-god niece" Hades said.

"Come Nikki. I have something to show you. TESS! Give our guests the tour" Hades yelled to Tess. She nodded and did as she was told. Hades opened the ground and made some stairs.

"Ladies first" He said. I looked at him and walked inside. He followed and closed the door.

"It is very dark in here" I whimpered. Hades laughed and a light illuminated instantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a moment. Hades looked at me then stopped.

"We are going to see my wife" Hades admitted.

"Where are my friends then?" I asked.

"She knew you were coming and only wanted to see you" he said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him.

"What?" He said, baffled.

"You always try to kill other demi-gods, but why aren't you trying to kill me now?" I asked again.

"You're special. You aren't like any of the other demi-gods, you have powers" He said.

"Yeah, a lot of demi-gods have powers, why are mine so special?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"Your father should explain that" Hades said. I was about to ask him what he meant but the stairs ended.

"You're in my domain now" He said. He walked me towards his palace. It was made of black materials.

"This place is huge" I said as we walked inside. Once we got to Hades's throne room, all of the gods were there.

"Hello Nikki" Zeus said, seeing me. I just stood there.

"Darling, close your mouth, it's not polite" Aphrodite said, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hello everyone" I said. All of the gods waved at me. It felt like a gigantic and very powerful fan.

"Is it okay if you just stay the size of a regular human?" I asked, feeling quite uncomfortable. Everyone shrunk down to size.

"I hear you're dating my son" Hermes said to me. I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Yeah" I said meekly. Hermes laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Hello Nikki" Artemis said, in a silver gown that seemed to be glowing.

"Artemis, you're beautiful" I said. She smiled and walked away. Next was Ares.

"You're a tough kid. I like that" He said, punching me in the arm. I smiled as he walked away.

"So how is my daughter these days?" Apollo asked. I looked at him. He was gorgeous.

"She's good. My best friend too" I said to him.

"I think you won't die soon" Athena said, studying me.

"Thanks… I guess" I said as she walked away.

"Let's see, pop that pimple there, slap some makeup on, get a designer dress and hairstyle and boom! We've got ourselves a supermodel" Aphrodite said, making the changes as she said them.

"Thank you! But I could never look as perfect as you" I said. She pretended to blush by putting on more blush.

"Well, I see you've met my wife" Hephaestus said.

"Wow. I never imagined you too look like this" I said. He was a strongly built man with curly black hair. In a way, he was quite handsome.

"Did you imagine me to be like a blacksmith?" He asked. I nodded as he walked away, chuckling.

"I can tell why my grandson has a crush on you" Demeter said, walking towards me. I was surprised to see her here.

"Crush on me?" I asked, but she had already walked away.

"I guess you are my niece. Actually, now that I see you, I'm quite proud of it" Hera said walking towards me. I decided to keep my mouth shut just in case.

"You're a smart girl" She said, walking away.

"Do you remember when you burnt your finger on the stove last week?" Hestia asked. I nodded and touched my right index finger.

"Sorry" was all she said as she walked away.

"Nikki Jordan. Not a name I would have chosen, but you aren't my daughter" Zeus said. This was the moment I was most nervous for, other than when I would meet my father.

"When I was four I wanted my name to Lucille Chase" I said. Zeus laughed.

"I think Nikki suits her brother" Poseidon said, walking up next to Zeus.

"Well Nikki, it was a pleasure meeting you" Zeus said, holding out his hand I shook it. My hand felt quite small in his.

"Did my brother scare you?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, a little bit since he is the king of the gods" I said.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for not visiting but-"

"I'm not mad" I said. Poseidon looked very confused.

"But, I practically abandoned you" he said.

"I've read all of the books and heard all of the explanations and apologies. It's not your fault. I don't know why these kids don't get that" I said to Poseidon. I was about to walk away before my dad pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"I've always wanted a daughter you know" he whispered in my ear. Tears were on the verge of spilling. One managed to escape.

"I love you dad" I whispered.

"I love you too" he said. He held me there for a moment. That moment was the best moment of my life.


	14. Anathan

**Hi everybody! It's me again! I just wanted to let you know that from Monday April twenty-third to Friday April twenty-seventh, I will not be writing my stories. I will be at sixth grade camp and there are no electronics allowed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the gods or PJO characters… BUT I DO OWN ANNE, NIKKI, MISTY, HENRY AND TESS!**

**Anne POV**

Tess had led us into a small house that was about a quarter of a mile away from where we landed.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"We are going to my house" Tess said, not stopping. Travis sighed, but said nothing. I was silent, but I had a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen.

"You got it too?" Travis whispered. I nodded.

"I know something bad is gonna happen soon" Travis whispered. I nodded again and kept on walking. Tess stopped.

"What is it?" Travis asked. Tess shushed him. I looked at here she was looking. I saw small house that was being destroyed by girls with one leg donkey and the other leg robot.

"You two run, Anne, you stay with me" Tess said. Henry and Travis stood their ground.

"NOW!" I yelled. They ran.

"You might want to cover your eyes for a moment" Tess said. I closed my eyes. I could see a bright light that was brighter than the sun. When I opened my eyes, Tess was now twenty and covered in Greek battle armor.

"You're a god?" I asked. She nodded.

"Get your bow out. We need to fight" She said.

"Why did you send the boys away?" I asked.

"Because, these are empusai. They are one third vampire one third donkeys and one third cyborgs. They can put men under their spell, causing them to suck the blood of their victim. Right now, they are trying to find my father and get his attention" Tess said. I gulped and readied my bow.

"Aim for the blonde one" Tess whispered, pulling out a knife.

"Fire" She said calmly. The arrow struck home in the back of heart. She screamed and turned to dust.

"You killed her! You killed my teacher!" The other girl said, turning towards me. She ran for me. I readied another arrow and fired. But it was too slow. She leaped on me. I screamed.

"TESS! HELP ME!" I screamed, struggling under the empusai's weight as I fell to the ground.

"Don't move" Tess said. I stopped moving. Right before the empusai bit my neck, Tess stabbed it in the heart. She screamed and turned to dust.

"Thanks" I said, but Tess wasn't listening. She was standing next to the body of a young boy.

"He was my demi-god son. His father died when he was small, so I left the underworld to take care of him. I loved him to death" She said, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm so sorry" I said. The boy looked my age. I realized I had started crying too.

"His name was Jonathan" She said, before starting to sob. I patted her shoulder and crouched down next to Jonathan. He looked very familiar. Out of curiosity, I checked his pulse. I gasped.

"He's alive" I whispered.

"What?" Tess asked.

"He has a pulse, but it's faint" I said.

"You're the daughter of Apollo! Fix him!" Tess said. I closed my eyes and pictured Jonathan waking up, alive and healthy. I put my hand over his wound and concentrated. I knew it was a long-shot, but it was worth a try. Momentarily, I heard Tess shout in delight. I opened my eyes to see Jonathan sitting up in front of me.

"You. I know you" he said, looking at me.

"How do you know-" I started but Jonathan interrupted me.

"Anne, right?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you" he said. Tess shrieked and almost fainted. I was shocked.

"What? I don't even know you!" I said, standing up. But Jonathon stood up with me.

"Kiss me" he said.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing him away and running. But he was faster than me by a lot.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"I want to kiss you" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just to see if there is a spark of recognition. If I don't feel anything, then I swear I'll leave you alone" he promised. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel him getting closer. Then I felt it. He kissed me. It felt like fireworks. But they quickly went away. I opened my eyes.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again, this time lifting me up and spun me around. In the background, I could hear Tess screaming for him to stop.

"Jonathan" I whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think I love you too"


	15. Nikki's Mothers

**Nikki POV**

"Where's Persephone?" I asked Hades. He sighed and led me from the room. I followed him into a courtyard where Persephone was playing with the ghost of a dog.

"Persephone, Nikki's here to see you" Hades said. Persephone turned towards me. She was stunning. No wonder Hades kidnapped her.

"I need to speak with her alone" she said to Hades. He glared at me and walked back inside.

"Why do we need to speak alone?" I asked her, but she ignored me.

"Do you have Henry?" She asked.

"Yes, he's outside… the prophecy, it says 'The lover of the dead shall claim her prize' what does that mean?" I asked.

"My prize is something I love. I love my son, Henry. He is a sweet boy with a dark secret. He can only trust the person he loves the most. Unfortunately, that is you" Persephone said.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't know? He's had a crush on you since the moment he saw you" Persephone said. That's why Henry didn't like Travis.

"But I'm in love with someone else" I said. She looked at me.

"You will not break my baby's heart, you understand? You will love him and you will not hurt him" she said sternly.

"But I don't love him. You can't control someone's love! It's my love life not yours!"

"You think I wanted to marry the king of the underworld? He kidnapped me, I only ate six pomegranate seeds and I have to stay here for sixth months"

"Yeah! But you fell in love with him and you turned away all of your other suitors! You like it here! But I'll always be in love with someone else! He'll find another person! But I'm not going to love someone because you tell me too. You are not my mother" I said.

"Yes I am!" She yelled. Then she realized what she said and regretted it.

"No you're not, my mother is not a goddess, my father is Poseidon and my mother is-" I said but Persephone interrupted me by changing into my mother.

"No" I whispered. It wasn't possible.

"I'm not your real mother. Your mother died three days after you were born. I took her place as your mother" she said. I was relieved yet terrified.

"Why did you take care of me? Why not Poseidon himself? Or another goddess?" I asked.

"Because your mother told me to take care of you" she whispered.

"I want to see her" I said. Persephone shook her head.

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" I screamed. Persephone sighed and took me to the fields of punishment.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"Yes" Persephone said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let your mother explain" Persephone said. We walked past almost everyone. They were all screaming for help. All of them were terrible punishments. Finally we reached the end of the fields of punishment where it was a little less… terrible.

"Nikki?" I heard my mother say.

"Mom" I whispered, I pulled her into a hug.

"You're not real. I know it" she said. I was shocked.

"Mom. I-it-it's me, your daughter, Nikki Jordan" I said, tears spilling.

"No, my daughter wouldn't cry in front of a goddess. This is not my daughter. She is in New York living a happy life and never knowing she is a demi-god" my mother said. I cried harder.

"Mom, I found out! I almost died to! I know Percy is my brother and so is Tyson! I met Chiron! You know Mr. Brunner? My favorite Teacher? It was him! He is Chiron and I've been to camp half-blood. I've met Thalia and Blackjack and Percy and Mrs. O'Leary and everyone. They are real and so am I" I said, sobbing.

"Why are you torturing me?" My mother asked Persephone.

"She is real" Persephone said. My mother's eyes widened. She looked at me and started crying tears of joy.

"Nikki, oh my Nikki. I love you so much" she said, hugging.

"I love you too mom" I whispered. Now both of us were crying. I looked at the fields of punishment. Everyone was staring at us. Sisyphus stopped rolling the boulder to watch us, Tantalus was resting his elbows on the edge of the pool watching us, and even Medea was watching us.

"Come on mom, I'm taking you home" I said, taking her hand. But she wouldn't move.

"No Nikki, I deserve to be here" she said. I looked at her.

"What did you do to cause you such a horrible fate?" I asked.

"I killed you"


	16. The Saddest Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters blah, blah, blah. I'm kinda tired right now for anything funny. Enjoy. Ps, don't blame me! I'm not even close to being done yet.**

**Anne POV**

"Mom, you are officially the bipolar goddess" Jonathan said after his mother freaked out.

"It's kind of traumatizing for her only son to be kissing a girl who had just trespassed on our property" Tess said.

"Hey, where did Travis and Henry go?" I asked no one in particular.

"ANNE!" Travis screamed. I ran to the direction of his voice. I saw him holding a body in his hands. He was covered in blood.

"Where's Henry?" I asked, worried. I looked around and saw him sitting on a boulder a few feet away.

"What happened? Who is that?" I asked Travis. He looked at me. He was crying. I looked at the body. I screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't know. We found her like this" Henry said, who was practically the only one that wasn't freaking out. My breath was coming out in ragged sobs. Misty was howling. Travis handed me the body of my best friend.

"Nikki. What happened to you?"


	17. The Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. YA HAPPY?**

**Nikki POV**

"What? I'm not dead. I'm alive and well! Right in front of you!" I said, scared and utterly confused.

"That is your mother's punishment. Her punishment makes her believe you are dead" Persephone said. She then turned around and walked away. I followed.

"So you've taken care of me my entire life?" I asked.

"Remember when we would leave for LA during the fall and winter?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, I took you here and gave you one drop of water from the river of Lethe. I also backwashed it with regular water so it would only give you short-term memory loss" Persephone said. I gasped.

"Don't worry, I only did it once. The effects must have worn off by now" she said, but I was still worried. I made a secure mental note to write everything down from now on.

"Are we going back up?" I asked once we got back to Hades.

"No, you're going back up. I'm staying here" Persephone said. Before I walked away, Persephone caught my arm.

"By the way, I've claimed my prize" she said, smiling. I didn't know what she meant, but I decided to play it safe.

"Fair enough" I said, shrugging. I walked back up the stairs alone, the light still illuminating brightly. Once I got to the top, the ground split open before me. I walked outside and saw Anne holding a dead body and Travis covered in blood.

"What happened? Is that girl okay?" I asked. Anne looked at me and shrieked. Travis's head snapped out from his hands when she did. He saw me and almost started crying. He ran to me and swooped me up into the air while kissing me.

"Travis! What's going on?" I asked.

"We thought you were dead" Henry said, sitting on a boulder a few feet away. I remembered what Persephone said about him.

"Guys, I need to talk to Henry alone" I said to Anne and Travis. Once they were gone, I sat next to Henry. I looked up and saw stars in the sky.

"Their beautiful" I said, looking up.

"Whatever" he muttered. I looked at him.

"I know about your crush" I said. His head quickly turned to me.

"What?" He said.

"Henry, I'm sorry" I whispered. I looked down, with a tear spilling down my cheek.

"Look at me" Henry said. I didn't move. He grabbed my arm.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed. I slowly looked up. He was almost ready to cry. He let go of my arm and held my shoulders.

"Do you want to hurt me?" He whispered.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt" I said.

"Do you know how many boys looked at you when you walked by? All of them. I knew everyone of their looks. They were vile, intruders, mean, nasty and ugly thoughts about what he and you could do. I know because I've thought all of them. I gave up on loving you a long time ago but it seems like you just want to hurt me even more. Nikki Jordan. Daughter of Poseidon. I'm in love with you and that will never change. But I know you will never love me back" He said, tears forming in our eyes.

"Henry, I-"

"Don't. I need to tell you a secret. Something that not even the gods know. I am half-blood. But not half god and half human. No, I'm something much more evil and disgusting than that. I'm part god and part titan. I created that body that looks like you from the plants underground. I am evil. You couldn't even love me if you tried" Henry said. I looked in his eyes. There was no anger or evil. Just sadness. But I was terrified.

"Part god part titan? How is that possible?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. My father was mortal and my mother was a god like everyone else, but I have more powers. I can control other things. Things my mother as no power over. Like this" he said, a ball of flame erupting in his hand. I gasped, and then thought of something. I closed my eyes and pictured my hand with a ball of flame in it. I opened my eyes and there it was.

"I think we're siblings"


	18. The Final Chapter

**Okay, so in this one, I added something spicy. THIS IS FOR ALL THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FANS! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I NEVER DID!**

**Nikki POV**

After I explained everything that happened to Anne, Travis and Anne's new friend, we had another problem.

"He cannot come with us" I said firmly to Anne.

"I'm in love with him Nikki. You got to bring Henry along!" Anne protested.

"He was part of THE PROPHECY! We needed him. But we don't need Johnny" I said. Anne looked mad. Then she looked decided.

"If he's not going. I'm not going" Anne said. I looked at her.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you stay here" I said, grabbing her arm, but she shook it off.

"I'm not going without Jonathan and that's final" she said, stomping her right foot. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but he has to feed Misty" I said. Anne looked at Jonathan kissed him and hugged +him.

"Are Travis and I like that?" I asked Henry.

"Worse" he replied. I groaned and hopped on Misty in dragon form, Travis behind me, then Henry, then Anne and Jonathan. But we had an uninvited passenger.

"Mom, you can't come" Jonathan said.

"I'm a goddess, I can do anything I want" she said, acting like a six year old.

"Can't you just watch over us on Olympus or something?" I asked. Tess looked worried.

"About that, no one knows I exist" Tess said. Almost everyone on the dragon was shocked.

"Then stick a camera on each of us and watch us from your house!" Anne said. Tess thought for a moment then snapped her fingers.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking for a camera.

"I put a camera contact lens in your eye, it's magical" she said. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"No, you bought them from the spy store down the street" Jonathan said, which cracked us up. Tess made a sort of a growling sound. She hopped off of Misty; actually, she kind of floated down.

"Bye mom!" Jonathan yelled as we flew away. Slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"HOW FAST ARE WE GOING?" Jonathan screamed over the roaring wind.

"EIGHTY, MAYBE NINTY MILES AN HOUR. ONE HUNDRED MILES AT THE MOST" I screamed to him. He yelled something else, but I couldn't hear. I just kept on riding until my instincts told me to stop. We stopped near a gas station. We scared a few pedestrians, but we were unnoticed.

"Why did we stop?" Henry asked.

"I just have a feeling we need to stop" I replied.

"Good answer" Henry said sarcastically. I hopped off of Misty and walked toward where I needed to go.

"Where is she going?" Jonathan asked Anne.

"I don't know, but we have to trust her" Anne replied. I stopped and closed my eyes. I pictured where we were and where we needed to go. I replayed the last line of the prophecy in my head. 'The daughter of the sun shall hold her fief' what does that mean? Well we know that Anne is the daughter of Apollo, the god of the sun. But fief, what does it meant by that?

"Anne, do you know what fief means?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. It's something that belongs to someone. Right?" She said. I nodded.

"The last line of the prophecy says 'The daughter of the sun shall hold her fief'" I said to her. She thought for a moment.

"I think I know what it is. It's my teddy bear. It was the first and only thing my father ever gave me. It will probably work" she said. I thought for a moment.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I put it in our old house in Austin, Texas" Anne said, frowning.

"Um, guys. We _are_ in Austin, Texas" Travis said, pulling out his iphone.

"What street is your house on?" I asked her.

"Um, it's on… this one" she said pointing on a street sign. I smiled and ran down the blocks until we reach an abandoned apartment building.

"What happened to it?" Jonathan asked.

"Everyone had to move out because there was a rat and cockroach infestation" Anne replied. I shuddered. Rats, cockroaches and monsters are the three things that I hate and that freak me out the most.

"I guess we're going in then" I said, pushing my fear out of my body. We walked inside the building with rotting walls, broken floorboards and a lot of other disgusting things.

"Where was your room?" I asked Anne. She led us up a couple flights of stairs until we reached the fifth floor. We stopped at apartment 506.

"Here it is. Ex-home sweet home" Anne said, kicking open the door. Once the lock broke, a horrible smell came from the apartment.

"Oh my gosh, it smells like a rat covered in poop with serious B-O died" Travis said, pinching his nose.

"That's the understatement of the century" I said to him. Everyone had their noses pinched and was breathing through their mouths.

"Ew, I can taste the smell" Anne said, putting her entire face from her nose below into her shirt. Everyone else did the same.

"What is that?" Henry asked the air, pointing at a small thing covered in mold and was in many pieces.

"Sunny!" Anne exclaimed, almost reaching to grab the stuffed bear.

"Well that was easy" Jonathan said.

"I guess something bad is gonna happen now. Isn't it?" Anne said.

"Most likely" I replied. We waited for a moment, and then I felt the ground shake.

"Does anyone else feel that?" I asked everyone. They all nodded. Then the ground split open to reveal a girl that was probably the age of sixteen. She had curly red hair and green eyes. I recognized her instantly.

"Clary? Clary Fray?" I asked her.

"Yep. That's me" she said.

"What book is she from?" Travis asked Anne.

"I think she's from a series called 'The Mortal Instruments'. I actually read that one and it's awesome" Anne whispered back. But I was too fascinated with Clary to care.

"You're real?" I asked her.

"Well, duh. I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't" she said.

"Where's Jace?" I asked.

"Somewhere in New York. Probably fighting demons" she said. I got so used to calling monsters…monsters instead of demons.

"So, is every book I read real?" I asked her.

"Is the book series that you're involved in set in New York too?" Clary asked. I nodded.

"My theory is that all the book series that are set in New York are real" she said. I nodded.

"Have you seen any mon- err, demons around?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Where am I anyways?" She asked.

"Austin, Texas. Apartment 506" I said, saying the numbers. Clary looked confused, then another earthquake happened, but bigger and next thing I knew, Alec, Isabelle and Jace were all here.

"Okay, I am officially in heaven" I said, almost jumping with excitement.

"Where are we?" Jace asked Clary.

"Texas" she replied.

"And this is…" Alec said, leaving the end of the sentence hang in the air.

"A girl who's a fan of our series" Clay replied. Alec, Isabelle and Jace smiled at me.

"I'm Nikki" I said, holding my hand out. They each shook it.

"So, what are you guys looking for?" I asked.

"I don't know, but before I appeared here, I heard someone saying something in my head. It was weird" Clary said.

"Was it by any chance 'Te daughter of the sun shall hold her fief'?" I asked. Clary nodded. I turned to Anne

"Anne, you've read the series right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Who was your favorite character?" I asked.

"Isabelle. Or Alec. Either one" she said. I grabbed her hand.

"Guys, this is Anne. Anne, this is Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary" I said to the mortal instruments gang and then to Anne.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I've dreamt of this my entire life" she squealed.

"Okay, Alec. Isabelle. How about you two talk to Anne, while I talk to Jace and Clary" I said. Anne, Isabelle and Alec went a little ways away, but were still kind of close.

"Hi" I said stupidly to Jace. He was gorgeous. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were the same color. His muscles were bursting through his skin tight shadowhunter gear.

"Hey, um, I think you already know who I am" Jace said. I laughed.

"Travis! Come over here! I want you to meet someone!" I said, pulling Travis next to me.

"Hey, I'm Nikki's boyfriend, Travis" he said, holding his hand out to Jace and Clary.

"Okay, Travis, I just have one thing to say to Jace; and remember, I had _no idea_ that they were real before I met you" I said, to him. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Okay, say what you want to say" Travis said.

"Okay, Jace. I've had a crush on you the moment I heard the way the author of the books described you" I said, very quickly. Jace laughed.

"Okay, that, is kind of cute" Clary said. I blushed.

"Travis, are you okay if I kiss your girlfriend of the cheek to make her happy?" Jace asked him.

"Sure, but only a little peck" Travis said. I turned my head. Jace gently brushed hi lips across my cheek.

"Okay, I have only dreamed of that moment, like, a million times. Now, Travis, come here" I said, beckoning him. He came and kissed me.

"Have fun love birds" Jace said, walking away with Clary. I released Travis from our kiss.

"Sorry, I just _had_ to say that. But the kiss was totally unexpected" I said to Travis. He laughed.

"Don't worry. I know that their series was one of your favorites as well" he said. I smiled and kissed him again. I looked over at Anne, who was chatting away with Alec and Isabelle. I walked over and heard Anne in mid-sentence.

"-Then, my mom told me that she had my project that was worth eighty percent of my grade with her the whole time!" She finished.

"Is Anne telling you the story of when her mom stole her science project?" I asked Alec and Isabelle, who were slightly chuckling.

"Yeah. You've got a good best friend" Isabelle said.

"Yeah. I know" I said, punching Anne in the arm playfully.

"Oh, Alec, how's Magnus doing?" I asked.

"He's fine I just-" Alec said, but he was cut off by a shrill scream that pierced the air. I turned to where the sound was coming from. Clary. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jace.

"I don't know she was fine a second ago" he said. Then I remembered something. I closed my eyes.

_Dear gods. If you are punishing Clary, please stop, and if you aren't, I could _really_ use some help right now_ I prayed to the gods. But nothing happened. I sighed. Then something happened. Poseidon appeared in front of me.

"Dad! Can you help her?" I asked. He nodded and lifted Clary into his arms. He lifted up the bottom of her jeans exposing her ankle and I saw horrible burn with mucus and raw flesh.

"How did that happen?" Jace asked my father.

"When you were fighting those demons before you came here, one of them scratched Clary while she was fighting. She didn't notice it until the poison hit" my father said. Then he hovered his hand over her wound and water appeared around her ankle and covering all of her wound. It quickly disappeared.

"What the" Jace muttered, helping Clary out of Poseidon's arms.

"How did you do that?" Jace asked.

"Jace, he's a god. In Greek mythology, there are twelve gods" I whispered to Jace.

"As the lady said" Poseidon said, before disappearing in a column of water.

"I guess we just completed our quest" I said. Everyone walked out the door. Once we got outside to fresh air, Misty took us back to New York.

"I guess this is goodbye" I said to Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle.

"It was nice meeting you" Isabelle said, giving me a hug.

"See you around" Alec said, shaking my hand.

"Bye" Jace said, shaking my hand as well.

"Goodbye Nikki. I hope to see you soon" Clary said, hugging me. Once everyone said goodbye, we hailed a cab to take us to half-blood hill. The driver passed it a couple of times before understanding that that's where we wanted to go.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Someone yelled. Everyone crowded around us and cheered for us and gave us high-fives.

"Hey Percy" I said, once I found him.

"I was worried like crazy"

"Don't. I'm home now"


	19. Author's Note

**Hey everybody. Since I finished Nikki Jordan, I want you guys to review this read and reviewed my story. I am actually surprised that no one flamed me. I would also like it if you reviewed this note telling me your favorite book(s) so I can read them and write more fanfiction. I love you guys. Thank you.-**

**Dglvr8600**


	20. Another Authors Note

**Hey everybody! I guess you weren't expecting this! I just wanted to admit that the final chapter really sucked. So, I'm going to write a new one! But I need ideas. It has to have action and monsters and junk like that. No Mortal Instrument characters! That was me being an idiot when I was writing that. So, please review or PM me some ideas! Love, hugs, and puppies! –D.A.S.B8600**


End file.
